1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly to forwarding communications between a two networks that together form a loosely coupled network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loosely coupled networks including, for example, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) supported by a WLAN server such as an enterprise server and a cellular Wide Area Network (WAN) supported by a mobile switching center (MSC) provide users with high-speed wireless Internet access, an inexpensive alternative to telephone services and other real-time applications. A wireless communications unit having dual mode capability can provide voice and data communication capabilities over the enterprise server when the communications unit is operating in the WLAN, and over the WAN when the communications unit is outside of the WLAN.
When such a dual-use or dual mode communications unit moves between WLAN and WAN coverage within the loosely coupled network, call forwarding may be used to route WLAN calls directed to the WLAN number of the communications unit to its cellular or WAN number, and vice versa. Under certain call conditions, such as when the communication unit is not available in, for example, the WLAN, the WLAN may execute call forwarding and send calls to another network, for example, the WAN. However if the WAN is also executing call forwarding and is unable to send the call to the communication unit and thus sends calls back to the WLAN, a call forwarding or circular call forwarding loop can be created.
Therefore, there is a need to resolve call forwarding loops in a wireless communications network created by call forwarding.